


Thousand Eyes

by hellionbaby (reketrebn)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Uruha thinking, Uruha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/hellionbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how much you can see around you when people think you're not paying attention. And most people do think that about Uruha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song by Of Monsters and Men ♥
> 
> thanks for beta by Nexus!

 

It's amazing how much you can see around you when people think you're not paying attention. And most people do think that about Uruha, maybe except Reita because Reita knows him ever since forever.

Uruha watches Ruki laugh and joke, throw jabs at people and being endlessly goofy. But underneath all of that he sees the incredibly vulnerable soul that loves so much it often threatens to consume him. Ruki cares too much and he's afraid to lose things and people he cares about.

He watches Kai mother-hen them all and coordinate things but still be able to crack that trademark dimpled smile. But he also sees the slight tremble in the hand holding the cigarette, he sees the nervous ticks and he knows that Kai wishes for all of this to be over so he can disappear from the face of the earth for a moment. So he can turn off the pressure and be ready for the next day, so he can keep going on.

Uruha sees his best friend since childhood stumble through life with vigor and bravery. He really seriously admires him for that and for many more things. And he's also amazed by the fact that they stood by each other's sides all those long years. Who would have really thought that them, two classmates hunched over score sheets in Reita's room, will end up going on a tour around the fucking world? Crazy life. He loves his friend so dearly and wishes for his insecurities to let go of him one day, for him to stop being afraid of showing the world what he has to offer.

But what Uruha really sees and watches all the fucking time, because his eyes and mind are drawn to it by their own volition, is Aoi. If anyone in their band is interesting then it's him. There are not enough sufficient words to describe him and what he is. Uruha has tried so many times over the years and failed all the time. Aoi is an enigma, he's a mystery and open book at the same time. You never know if you should look at the surface or underneath, if what he's showing you is what is really going on or the absolute opposite.

Uruha has struggled for many years with his own feelings on the matter, if his curiosity about the man is simply just that. A curiosity and nothing more, or if it's actually an interest. It took him some time, just like with many things, to realize that this curiosity turned into real interest over the years. Because Aoi captures and doesn't let go, he grows under your skin and spreads into your every cell. Uruha often caught himself forgetting how to breathe because he was too immersed into the puzzle in front of him.

Aoi is beautiful. In every sense of the word and he knows it, but at the same time Uruha knows that often he thinks the absolute opposite about himself. He doesn't understand how someone like Aoi even could because if it was to Uruha , he'd kneel and worship the deity that gave this world this being.

He sees every day the delicate beauty, the endearing features and outright cute personality. He also sees the endless sorrow and melancholy reflected in those eyes, he marvels at the shape of his silhouette in the dark before they ascend the stage. He's confronted with the energy and charisma like no other whenever he turns his eyes to him during their most glorious moments. He sees when a real honest smile spreads on that face and how it's the most gorgeous sight he has ever witnessed.

Uruha wishes Aoi would see all of this one day too. Uruha wishes he could show Aoi just how perfect and amazing he is.

So he walks up to him, during their high on stage, and gives him his brightest smile and readily accepts the spontaneous kiss on the cheek. Because he wants to see Aoi shine so brightly it would blind even God himself, even if it's just for a second.

 


End file.
